One Glance Is All It Took
by Seblainer
Summary: Once glance is all it took. One good look at Carrie as she was helping the girl's with their homework one afternoon, and Kevin was hooked. Warning: Contains HET. (Kevin/Carrie pairing)


Fandom: Two of a Kind  
Title: One Glance Is All It Took  
Characters: Kevin Burke and Carrie Moore  
Pairing: Kevin/Carrie  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het.  
Summary: Once glance is all it took. One good look at Carrie as she was helping the girl's with their homework one afternoon, and Kevin was hooked.  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Two of a Kind or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 961 words without title and ending.

*One Glance Is All It Took* One-Shot:

Once glance is all it took. One good look at Carrie as she was helping the girl's with their homework one afternoon, and Kevin was hooked. Carrie got along well with his daughters and it was obvious they adored her.

It was also pretty obvious that his feelings for Carrie had changed in a big way, and so had her feelings for him. The kiss they had shared earlier had left both of them a little off-kilter, but not in a bad way.

Now all Kevin had to do was find a way to let Carrie know that he was in love with her. He wasn't sure how a relationship would work between them since he had been her professor, but he was willing to give it a try.

Kevin looked up as Carrie joined him in the living room and took a seat on the couch beside him. He had been going through paperwork after cleaning out his office and had been lost in his thoughts when he felt the couch dip.

"You've got that look on your face," Carrie said as she handed him a margarita. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and took a sip of her own drink, before setting it down on the table. "Stop thinking and relax, you're at home."

Kevin took a sip of the margarita and nodded. "You're right," he said and sighed. "I've just got a lot on my mind. What are the girl's doing? They're too quiet." He said after he took another sip of his drink, before setting it down.

Carrie smiled at the mention of the girl's. "Mary-Kate's skateboarding in their room, and Ashley's yelling at her to stop so that she can do her homework." She chuckled at how the girls could look like complete clones, yet behave so differently.

She grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and turned it on. After she put the volume on low, Carrie finally decided to mute the TV and turned and looked at Kevin. "We need to talk," she told him.

Kevin nodded and set aside the paperwork he had been going through. "We should really talk about the kiss, you're leaving for South America in the morning and we shouldn't just ignore it. I don't like leaving things unfinished, anyway."

Carrie smiled and took one of Kevin's hands into hers. "I love you," she told him. "It's not some stupid college crush or anything like that, I really love you. I love the girls, too. When I'm with you, Mary-Kate and Ashley, I feel like I'm home."

Kevin smiled at Carrie's words, and when he was sure she finished speaking, he began to speak. "You've changed my life and the girls' lives in so many ways. You've given the girl's someone they can look up to, a good role model, someone they can trust."

He paused for a moment and then continued. "You're like a mother to my girls. You love them and they love you, and somehow, you've even managed to get me to fall for you. I don't know how it happened, but it has."

Carrie waited until Kevin was done speaking, then she leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck and sighed into the kiss. Their second kiss was just as amazing as the first. Several minutes passed until they finally broke the kiss for air.

Both of them jumped when they heard the sound of clapping, and looked toward the kitchen to see the girl's standing there with the door open. The girl's each wore a grin, the adults rolled their eyes, got up from the couch and went over to them.

"You two know better than to eavesdrop," Kevin said as he tried to be stern with his daughter's. He knew that he had failed, when neither of the girl's seemed to hear him. They were too busy gushing about how great it was that he and Carrie had kissed again.

He shook his head and glanced at Carrie, who was busy talking with the girls. She didn't seem to mind that they were all over her, asking her tons of questions. She just took it in stride like it was an everyday thing.

After a little while, Kevin finally took pity on Carrie and told the girl's to go finish their homework. Once the girls were gone, he smiled and took Carrie's hand. The two of them went into the kitchen and began to make dinner together.

They had a lot to talk about, Carrie moving out of the basement and into his bedroom, being one of the most important things. Even though Kevin wasn't sure what his wife would think of Carrie if she were still alive, he did know that she would love how happy Carrie made him and the girl's.

The sound of the kitchen door closing caught his attention and pulled him from his thoughts. Kevin watched as Carrie went about the kitchen, easily and comfortably, the same way she fit into his life.

As they made dinner together a few minutes later, he knew that things were going to be better from now on. Kevin knew that the moment he had started to see Carrie as more than his student or as more than the babysitter, he would be in for a world of changes.

Now, as they finished making dinner, Carrie went to call the girl's to come eat, and Kevin realized that he was okay with the idea of things changing. He was ready to let go of his grief and move on, love again.

Sure, he would never forget his wife and the girl's would never forget their mother, but they all knew that she would want them to be happy. Being with Carrie and becoming a family was what made them happy, and that's all that counted.

The end.


End file.
